TALK SH T! GET F T!
by Dusk Mind
Summary: As a new tournament arrives, the spotlight falls into the newcomers. However, what do the Veteran smashers think of their new weird "friends"?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Super Smash Bros. I wish I could make money out of this.**

* * *

**A/N: I just couldnt resist the temptation of writing a story about the new revealed characters for the upcoming Super Smahs Bros. games for both Wii U and 3DS. I can sincerely say I am more than glad that MegaMan finally did it to the roster. Wii Fit Trainer is also incredibly awesome, Rule 34 not being the reason, promise. I mean, not the only reason. When I saw all the internet making fun of the Villager (which I think it´s OK...), I thought they exaggerated, but hey! internet! memes are already done! So, taking that in consideration, i present to you people...**

* * *

TALK SH!T! GET F!T!

* * *

After long 5 years, Mario was going to finally see his old friends once again. Another Smash Bros. Tournament! Finally arriving at the Mansion, Mario expected nothing less than a great fanfare for the big hero and the face of the game (because, seriously... Mario!)... Therefore, when he arrived, he kicked the door open, soundly dropping his luggage to his sides, bracing for the warm welcome his beloved inferior friends would give him.

"It´s-a-me! Mario!" said the plumber, while rising his hands to the air, waiting for the hugs and the confetti.

...

Nothing.

...

Wait... nothing? Come on! Where are the others?

Mario walked into the house, fuming from the lack of some kind of greeting from his friends. Ok, he was possibly exaggerating with the whole party thing, but he expected people to at least notice him arriving... him being a Veteran and all.

He heard the sound of the TV, and assumed the others were probably watching some program at the communal lounge. He stomped his way there, and when he arrived, noticed the rest of his friends standing there, like fools, watching at something. Red from anger, he jumped above them in a overly dramatic way.

"Ta-da!" said Mario, who was now inbetween the others and their spectacle.

"Dude! You are in the way!" said a blue robot to the heroic plumber.

"Megaman? Is that you?", asked Mario, "They finally invited you? Awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah...", said Megaman, dismissing the plumber´s greetings, "Could you please move?"

"Right..." said Mario, while walking to the side. He noticed only a few of the others had made it before him. Link, Samus, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Bowser, Pitt and Fox were all there just standing, looking at something. When Mario turned, he couldnt fight the blush that made it to his face.

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three._

_One, _

_Two,_

_Three._

There was some strange woman in the front of the TV, stretching and moving her body according to the indications in the screen. She was wearing a blue top and black yoga pants; strangely enough, her skin was white, and her black hair was done in a ponytail. To her side were Kirby and some strange kid he had never seen before (unless it was another deformed kid friend of Ness), the two trying to imitate her moves, and promtly failing, thanks to the difference in body shapes.

"Who is she?" asked the non-american hero in red and blue.

"Wii Fit Trainer" replied Pitt, barely being able to talk out of his trance. "Master Hand apparently thinks we´ve been sitting in our asses during the last years, so he hired her in order to put us back on shape."

"But the best part is that she is going to actually stay and participate in the fights." added Fox.

"Really?" asked the plumber.

"Yeah... Link pinched her butt, and she gave him the most incredible butt-kicking whoopass I´ve seen in my life!" said Fox.

"As a warrior... I´m ashamed of myself. But as a man, I think it was worth it." said Link, the mark of a hand still flashing red in his face.

"Pika!" added the yellow rat.

"God! I am a woman, and I cant stop looking at her ass!" said a frustated Samus.

"Leaving the closet, darling?" joked Fox.

"Enteringt the hospital, dear?" replied Samus, aiming her arm-cannon to Fox´s head.

"Sorry..." gulped the Star Fox member.

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three._

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three._

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three._

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three._

"So..." said the plumber, already lost in the figure of the newcomer, "Who´s the kid?" signaling to the odd-shaped kid.

"We don´t know." said Pitt. "He was already here when we arrived. And Master Hand seems to be too afraid of him to answer our questions."

"Afraid?" asked Mario.

"Yeah." replied Fox. "Havent seen him act like that since he "invited" Mr. Game and Watch to the tournament."

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three._

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three._

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three._

_One,_

_Two,_

_Three._

"Now," said the voice from the TV, "The Downward Facing Dog. Try it out."

Everyone present started to cheer and applaude.

* * *

END

* * *

**A/N: Boy, that was a blast! Anyway, hope you liked this little pice of trash I just came up with. Hope more interesting characters are updated, and hopefully, I will be albe to make a more decent Super Smash Bros fic someday. Until, then, read, review and enjoy.**


End file.
